vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Mac
"Join Club Nintendo today, Mac!" Little Mac is the protagonist of the Punch-Out!! series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and Money in the Bank winner, and the only wrestler in VGCW history to have won the championship via Money in the Bank cash-in. Mac was the main antagonist of Season 1, during which he allied himself with Baz McMahon, became the company's top heel and gave VGCW its first real storyline while feuding with Zangief. After breaking off his alliance with McMahon, Little Mac was struck by an unknown driver and hospitalized, setting the events of Season 2 and subsequently Seasons 3 and 4 into motion. Little Mac was out of competition for several months due to the injuries he sustained in the hit-and-run, but has recently returned to the VGCW. In Punch Out! Little Mac has appeared in Punch Out! ''on the NES, SNES, Wii, and in arcades. He plays the role of a young rookie boxer from Brooklyn who must train to become the world champion. His opponents have included Glass Joe from France, Bear Hugger from Canada, Soda Popinski from Russia (Vodka Drunkinski in Japan), and even Mike Tyson himself. Every opponent he faces along the way is at least twice his size, hence his name. In VGCW Prior to the Little McMahon saga, Little Mac's first recorded appearance in VGCW was in the first Royal Rumble match on 2012-11-19, being one of the dozens of vidyas known to have participated. It is unknown if he was around during the Pre-Archive days. Mac would later defeat his future rival Zangief in the first round of the King of the Ring Tournament on November 20th 2012. It took Mac's fifth Rumble appearance (he missed the first 2012-11-20 Rumble) to finally win the big one on November 21st, entering at lucky #40. Little Mac then bit off way more than he could chew, participating in three matches on the November 22nd show and losing all three of them. His first loss was to Mike Tyson, with Mario officiating in a Last Man Standing match. He then failed to win the VGCW title from Lord Dragmire and entered early in that night's Royal Rumble before being eliminated by the MASTER PLAN. Mac opted not to appear on the November 25th show due to being fatigued from the three previous fights. This short rest did wonders for Little Mac, as he would come back shortly after in a big way. Heel turn, the Little McMahon Saga ''"THE PEOPLE SCREWED THE PEOPLE!" During the first-ever Money in the Bank match, Zangief won in 15 seconds. Bazza McMahon figured people would be disappointed with that result, and so he restarted the match hoping for a better outcome. Little Mac ended up winning, and the crowd began to complain that Bazza had rigged the match in Mac's favor, and that the victory truly belonged to Zangief. Bazza McMahon would respond by telling the crowd that "Gief Screwed Gief", a phrase still remembered to this day. Zangief would later confront Mac and the two fought in a brawl backstage, which Mac eventually won. In a subsequent 40-man Rumble, it became apparent that Commissioner McMahon was now directly assisting Little Mac, as Mac came out 40th again and won the Rumble, beating out a very hard-working Snake. This would enrage the crowd even further, with it being clear to everyone that Little Mac was now firmly in Bazza's pocket. Due to the uproar of the fans, a rematch between Zangief and Mac was scheduled, with Bazza McMahon as special guest referee. Little Mac's Money in the Bank briefcase would be up for grabs in the match in order to give Zangief the "chance" to reclaim his earned victory. Zangief would not go on to be Mr. Money in the Bank, however, as Bazza had to intent to officiate the match fairly. Little Mac now had his briefcase secured and could cash in at any time. After beating Zangief, Mac would continue following Mr. McMahon's orders and his rivarly with Zangief only intensified, growing ever more brash and arrogant, going so far as to trash talk Ganondorf who had recently suffered a humiliating end to his title reign, dubbed the Thousand Years of Darkness. This led to a match between the two, with Mac managing to clinch the match with a decisive win after knocking Ganon's lights out. He would attempt to attack The Dark Lord with a steel chair after the match, but was stopped by Zangief. Later that night, Mac would show up again, this time with his briefcase in hand, intending to cash in on newly crowned VGCW Champion Adam Jensen, who had just beaten Bowser, effectively putting the Gerudo Curse in motion. Before Mac was able to cash in on Jensen, however, he was attacked by Gief, who beat the Corporate Fraud to the ground, saving Jensen from a fate he never asked for. Zangief and Ganondorf would then team up to form Gerudo Skies in order for them to get revenge. Mac would team up with Baz McMahon himself to take on the duo, but were defeated after Bazza was pinned. The two would then get a taste of their own medicine, as Gerudo Skies would lay a beatdown on The Corporation, with Zangief going especially hard on Mac. Despite the loss, Mac found a window of opportunity later that show, as Jensen had his title reign ended before it even began by one of the most hated figures in VGCW history: Kratos. With both the MITB Briefcase and The Gerudo Curse on Mac's side, he finally cashed in and laid out the Spartan in a matter of minutes, winning the Championship and making Kratos the shortest lived Champion of all time. Due to the immense hate Kratos received, Mac was actually cheered when he won the title. With Little Mac now finally a true Corporate Champion, it seemed that only Zangief could stop him. This wouldn't be the case, however, as Little Mac would first face a challenge in KOTR winner Proto Man. Though now widespread knowledge, it was not known at the time that Proto Man was in possession of a glitched finisher that almost made victory guaranteed for its user. Glitch Man used it to dispatch Duke Nukem for his #1 Contendership and, when the two met, Mac dominated much of the match, but all he could was delay his fate. When Proto Man finally used his finisher, Little Mac did the unthinkable and managed to keep fighting, forcing Proto to use the Glitch Bomb again, before finally keeping Mac down for the 3 count. Face Turn and Hospitalization With the rivarly between Little Mac and Zangief reaching its climax, Bazza McMahon decided to stage one final match to settle to finally settle the legendary feud that defined VGCW's fledgling months. It would be a 30-minute Iron Man match, with the ring surrounded by flames. Despite Zangief managing to land many crushing blows, Mac refused to stay down and the match would end with both competitors bloody, and even though Zangief was in control of the match when the bell rang, Little Mac still won with a final score of 8-4. Following the dramatic final battle, Little Mac's celebration was interrupted when McMahon came out to hand Mac a folding chair, so that he could finish off Zangief once and for all. However, tired of being Bazza's corporate champ, Little Mac threw the chair back to his face and shook hands with Zangief, the two making amends and finally putting the feud to rest. After the match, on his way back to his bike, Little Mac was run down by an unknown assailant in a black vehicle. Little Mac was rushed to the hospital immediately as the show ended. It was suspected that Bazza McMahon had been operating the vehicle, or had hired someone to do the deed. However, events transpired hinting that McMahon wasn't involved in this attempted murder, and instead someone outside of VGCW is the brains behind all of this, with the driver being someone who is either currently working in the company or has worked in VGCW in the past. Supposedly, Luigi was a witness to the whole event, but was quickly brainwashed by Bazza McMahon in order to keep the whole incident under wraps. McMahon has since been arrested and Luigi is now back to normal, but unfortunately the mind control incident caused him to forget about his initial involvement in the incident himself. The situation was under investigation by Phoenix Wright throughout Season 2, but with Baz McMahon arrested and Mr. L's identity revealed, the case was closed, the growing chain of events leading to both The Great Tournament and Dracula's Takeover of VGCW shedding precious little light onto the mystery of who hit Mac. The only new development took place at the end of the 2013-04-02 stream, with The Caller and The Driver talking to each other about Dracula's takeover, and their knowing it was going to happen. They also mentioned of someone showing up in a couple of weeks. Return of The MAC Finally, after months of convalescence, Little Mac was finally discharged. He stepped out of a limousine at the end of the 2013-05-15 broadcast, outfitted in his classic pink duds and while the intent of his return is not clear, the impact is: shit's about to go down. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Real LittleMac.png|As seen in Punch-Out!! (Wii) MacBackstage.png|Little Mac backstage, moments before being found unconscious and turning heel later that night. Mac MITB Cash In.png|Corporate Mac ready to cash in his Money In the Bank Case Mac Winning title.png|Little Mac winning the big one. Cenawins.png Lil Fraud.png|Little Mac after winning the restarted MITB match Face turn.png mac.png Mac's return.jpg